Maelstrom of Love
by AnimeLovinFictionFreak108
Summary: Naruto has fought and defeated Pein. He is betrayed by the one who he thought he loved most. Now where will he go? NarutoxYoung!Tsunade.


_**ALFF: Hello my fabulous minions- ah I mean readers, welcome to my first Naruto x Kyuubi**_

_**Naruto: AWESOME who am I paired up with?**_

_**ALFF: Ah, eager to learn. LOVE IT! *turns to Tsunade***_

_**?: Author-sama?**_

_**Tsunade: NK why am I here?**_

_***turns***_

_**Kyuubi: What She said.**_

_**Yugao: I would appreciate being aware of why I am here**_

_**ALFF: its not really that hard to guess is it? I open up with "Naruto x Older woman" and you three are here. How old are you?**_

_**Tsunade:…42**_

_**Kyuubi:…I forgot…oh that's right 100,000,395 years old.**_

_**Yugao: 27**_

_**ALFF: *evil grin* so that means…**_

_**Tsunade: that means that…YOU FUCKIN PERV! I AM ABOUT THREE TIMES HIS AGE!**_

_**Kyuubi: I'm not complaining, I haven't had a good boyfriend in about…40,000 years.**_

_**ALFF: DISCLAIMER BOT *machines starts to whir to life***_

_**D-BOT: Yes master?**_

_**ALFF: HIT IT!**_

_**D-BOT: Got it *Disco ball is lowered and music starts playing* . Boss is nowhere near cool enough to own Naruto, maybe in a few more billion fanfiction's, a trip to Japan, and a few briefcases full of money, but right now no chance.**_

_**ALFF *gets a heart attack* YOU JERK, FINE I'll just get this thing started.**_

_**By the way…MAJOUR SASUKE OOCness! WARNING**__**: THIS IS A CRACKFIC! EXTREMLY INSANE FIRST CHAPTER but will mellow down soon. UNTIL THEN PLEASE BARE WITH ME**_

Everyone in Konaha was happy. They were happy that once again the leaf was safe…for the most part. They got away with some severe damages, many broken houses, shops, and thankfully their allies where helping rebuild and keep their food supply up and running. How did all of this happen one might ask? This catastrophic event was caused by a single man believe it or not. His name, was Pein. Or at least that's what he called himself. Only two people belonging to Konaha knew his real name, but one is now deceased, so much for that. The only person who knows his true name is non-other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Pariah of Konaha. Quite ironically, he ended up being the savior of the village that hated him.

Sakura was running away from the hospital as her shift was over.

'_Hmmm, I think I will ask Naruto on a date. He's pretty cool after beating that guy, but I don't care, I need him to bring back my Sasuke-kun. And since he's head over heels for me, everything would work out in my favor. Thank Kami Kaa-san put a seal on Naruto that made him infatuated with me, I would have been killed already!'___she said to herself. Unknown to her, a certain guardian vixen of Naruto's was listening to her mind debate.

'_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.' **_A voice said in Naruto's mind

'_**Yes boss?'**_

'_**Go fetch me Yami Naruto. He's the only one who can release the seal.' **_

_**Konaha-Hokage Office**_

Tsunade took a brief moment to look up at the sun and the birds in the trees. Sighing to herself she looked down to her paperwork. THE FUCKING STACK GREW BIGGER WHILE SHE WASN'T LOOKING.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME ACCEPT THIS JOB!" She screamed across the room as her assistant barged in.

"Tsunade-Sama are you ok?"

"Yes, yes everything is fine." She said while getting up to look out the window.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was Sakura. It was Sakura and Naruto to be specific. Naruto had a huge smile on his face. Almost as if…

'_NO! Damn Sakura. Well Naruto is taken, I guess I am going to die being a virgin.' Tsunade sadly said to herself._

_**(Note: In this story, Dan never existed.)**_

"Hey Tsunade-Sama, it looks like Naruto-kun is on a date with Sakura-san! Isn't that great?"

"Really? Naruto-kun is on a date? Haha I think you're getting old Shizune!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA" Shizune shyly yelled while blushing. '_this is the first time she added the "kun" suffix to his name, or she would have called him brat as usual. That never happened to anyone besides Nawaki, and that was because he was her brother. Could she be attracted to him? She always made fun of me being too young, and just now she called me old. Wow Naruto-kun, you have successfully seduced Tsunade-sama'_ Shizune thought to herself. "Well I'll be off." She said as she walked out the door shutting it. No one knew quite how logical Shizune truly was. No one except Jiraiya, who had passed his "Deductive Logic" to Naruto, and Shizune.

As Tsunade heard the click of the door she crumpled into a nearby couch and started crying, forgetting that there was still an ANBU in the room.

Yugao looked at the unstable figure of her leader and felt a bit saddened herself. So she came out of her hiding spot and left the room.

'_Why the hell am I still living? Oh that's right, to see the moment when Naruto-kun gains the title "Rokudaime Hokage" with my banshee pupil at his side. WHY!'_

_**Konaha-Nighttime**_

"Hey Naruto! Would you go on a date with me?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"YES YES AND YES!"

'_**How's it coming along Yaruto? Any fantastic progress?'**_

'_No Kyuubi-sama, I still have to place self-destruction seals. But you have to make Naruto use Youki to cover his body with and then I will be granted access the Shiki Fuin.'_

'_**Oh yeah wise guy? How the hell is the flea bag willingly going to take my Youki'**_

'_You focus on pumping Youki in, leave the rest to me_

'_Naruto come here.' A voice in his mind said._

'_Hello?'_

'_Naruto find me please!' he said as he made Naruto unconsciously for a ram hand seal and form a clone._

'_I am on…the Hokage…Mansion'_

After about 10 minutes of running he arrived on the Kage Building only to find a clone of himself…and what appeared to be a giant seal, and a sign that said "Danger Stay Away" and another sign that says "FREE ALL YOU CAN EAT RAMEN!" guess which sing won -.-

'_**Ok so now I pump Yoki into him…Yami Naruto is such an idiot at times.'**_

"Why the hell am I here? My clones decided to betray me and pull a prank on me, but there has to be a reason behind it!" he said before a red cloak covered him…and disappeared…and covered him…and disappeared…repeat process about 20 more times.

'_RUN NARUTO IT'S A TRAP!' _ Yami Naruto yelled stifling a laugh.

Wasting no time, Naruto followed the given advice and jumped on a ledge near the Hokages bedroom window. He quickly shut his eyes hoping he hadn't been caught…more like hoping a fist doesn't send him across the elemental nations. But the pain never came. The only sound that could be heard was

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto spun around and peeked through the windows and gasped at what he saw.

Tsunade sleeping on her bed… her floor littered with Sake bottles, but the thing that got him most was the pictures of himself that were stored in her closet.

'_Maybe I could hold off on the date with Sakura, it looks like Baa-chan needs to get some help.'_

'…_Hey Kyuubi-sama hear that?'_

'_**Hear what?"**_

"_THE SOUND OF SUCCSESS!'_

_**With Naruto**_

"Hey Sakura-chan can I wait a bit on the date? I have something I need to check up on." Naruto said with a true smile for the first time. Real, happy eyes. He had yet to know how quickly they would change.

"What could be more important than a date with me?" the pink haired bit- I mean Sakura said with a strangely annoyed tone. Inside she was saying '_what could be more important than my Sasuke-kun'_

"Well I have to…talk with Baa-chan for a bit."

"So in other words you're saying that the old hag of a teacher is more important than Sasuk-…me?" She said getting mad. Her angry words served to confuse Naruto.

"Come again? I always thought it was you telling me to respect Tsunade."

"Me? Respect that old bitch? Get real Naruto-baka. By the way when are you bringing Sasuke-kun home? Or did you forget about him too?" Sakura said with venom in her voice "You know, the villagers were right. Your just a demon, in fact I am going to save Konaha right now…DIE KYUUBI!" she said running towards Naruto as she put all her chakra into one punch. It kept flying through the air until it was close to meeting its target. Naruto stood right there. The punch connected.

A loud snap echoed in the street.

Sakura checked to see the damage she had done.

Only to find Naruto unharmed and herself with broken fingers, arm, and a thrown off shoulder and a few torn muscles.

"How di yo- you really are a demon!"

"Shut up, you **STUPID BANSHEE!**" Naruto yelled half Kyuubi-fied.

And the ANBU came to the rescue. Or

"ANBU! THAT DEMON ASSUALTED ME! MY ARM AND MUSCLES ARE RUINED BECAUSE OF HIM!"

"Haruno-san, do not try to lie to me, I saw the whole thing. Now due to attempted murder on a fellow Konaha Shinobi you will face 10 years in prison with your chakra permanently sealed off." The Cat-Masked ANBU said. Sakura was about to shriek. "BUT," the ANBU paused for dramatic effect…or put in the best sound proof ear plugs carried in the Elemental Nations. "Due to breaking the Sandaime's law which, is still in effect, numerous times, you are hereby sentenced to death"

"Haha! That is if you can catch me!" She said running off.

Naruto still looked furious, as did Sasuke. WAIT SASUKE?

"THAT BITCH NEVER GOT OVER ME/HIM!" they yelled at the same time. Then they looked to find the source of the opposing voice.

"SASUKE/NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they both yelled. Nothing happened

"ANSWER ME/ANSWER ME!" nothing but a cricket chirping.

"Fine, I'll go first/Fine, I'll go first." Nothing AGAIN.

"DAMMIT STOP COPYING ME/DAMMIT STOP COPYING ME!"

It was time Yugao showed the two how ANBU worked.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP. Sasuke I have questions you need to answer. Naruto stay put if you want answers"

"I CAME HERE TO KILL THE PINK HAIRED BITCH!"

"Why did you leave the village?"

"IT WAS TO ESCAPE THAT PINK HAIRED BITCH, AND HER PINK HAIRED FOLLOWERS, AND MOST OF ALL FELLOW FAN-GIRLS!"

"Did you kill Itachi?"

"NO, HE'S AT THE VILLAGE GATE."

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING IN MY FRICKIN EAR? YOU REMIND OF THAT BANSHEE!"

"NO-wait WHAT? I'm that bad? Oh god I need SAKE AND A WHOLE LOT OF IT!" he ran over to a wine stand and drank a bottle "WHAT'rE YoU LOOking AT! KEEP it COMinG!"

"Sir, that's our strongest Sake" the stand owner replied

"Are you going to continue as a Konaha shinobi?"

"Yes. Naruto I need to talk with you."

"What do you want teme?"

"…I want to know where you get those orange jumpsuits from." Sasuke said.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL? Sorry that…That was unexpected, here I'll give you a bunch." He said while taking a scroll filled with about a hundred Orange jumpsuits and created a Kage Bunshin of himself. Than he gave the scroll to Sasuke.

_**(AN: Seriously has no one thought of that? You make a clone of yourself holding an item, and then you dispel the clone and keep the item you cloned!)**_

"SWEET! I can't wait to put these on!" Sasuke yelled going into the nearest clothing store shocking many people seeing that the "last Uchiha" had returned. Their respect was knocked down a few pegs when he came out wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"DATTEBAYO!" Sasuke yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I AM TRYING TO BE LIKE YOU! You are a common idol amongst me and Itachi. Those hideous jumpsuit, that idiot phrase, keeps ALL the fan-girls away from you, and…it still looks pretty cool."

"You know…I would expect a lot of crazy things to happen. Stuff like Orochimaru not being a gay pedophile, the Hyuuga not having the Hokage Monument shoved up their ass, BUT THIS IS TOO FRICKIN CRAZY. "

Now you and Itachi can go hang out in your Uchiha compound which has remained untouched. I have some…pressing things to get too."

_**Hokage Mansion**_

True to his word Naruto had infiltrated Tsunade's mansion, and found her room. The only sound you could hear was "Naruto-kun" with an alcoholic slur.

"Damn, the Baa-chan is going to kill herself if she keeps drinking so much."

The said woman had her hands glowing green and hovering over her abdomen removing any traces of alcohol poisoning. She heard a firm, yet unknown knock on her door.

"Go the hell away Shizune I'm busy."

The person knocked again.

"Knock again and I'll kill you."

"Fine, have it your way." The voice said as there was a familiar swooshing sound. And the door was knocked off its hinges.

"Baa-chan you need to tell me what's going on."

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here of all places. You have ten seconds to answer or I will call the ANBU and you will be arrested for breaking into the Hokages House"

"Simple, I am trying to get someone to tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Shouldn't you be on a date with 'Sakura'?"

"That pink haired bitch? HELL NO!"

This brought Tsunade's hopes up.

"Here's what , fix the door and I'll tell you." She than noticed her door was already fixed.

Then she broke down and started crying…again. Naruto caught her before she fell over.

"I'm so happy." She thought "finally I have my Naruto-kun to myself." She though again.

"Come again Baa-chan?" he said making her eyes widen. "Is there something I should know about?" he said playing dumb.

"Naruto-kun…I-IloveyouNaruto-kun" she spoke in rapid succession. "I just…thought that Sakura had claimed you as her own"

"She would have…if I weren't the stupid baka who died a few hours ago."

"So you finally grew up. Now quit calling me Baa-chan."

"Ok…Tsunade-baa-chan. I didn't say he was _completely_ dead no did I?"

"Hmph, I always wanted someone to call me "Tsunade-chan" or something of the sort. It makes me feel young again." She said with a pout.

"Well you do have Uzumaki genes in you, so you should be fine." Naruto said confusing her "What?" she intelligently asked. "If I am not mistaken, your grandfather was Hashirama Senju, who was married to my grandmother, Mito Uzumaki. Uzumaki's have been known to have very long lives and their slow rate of maturing. Since your 42 physically that would mean you are… about 20 years old. All I need to do is focus a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra into you, and you completely turn 20 again. Now I have to convince the damn fur ball to lend me its chakra."

'_That's Naruto for you. Has no clue what the word "romance" means'_ Tsunade thought with a smile.

"Naruto." Tsunade called as Naruto raised his head. "Why are you doing this?"

"The question would be why wouldn't I do this. I've lost just about everything this village had to offer me save for a few things. You are amongst those few precious things." Naruto said while softly caressing her cheek. "I love you Tsunade-_chan_"

'_GREAT! Naruto's not a completely hopeless case!' _she thought while doing a dance in her head. "Naruto-kun, can you stay with me for the night?" _'I hope he doesn't know about how good I am at acting while drunk.'_

"Sure Tsu-chan! You have a set of spare blankets?"

"Yup, but not an extra bed."

"Are you saying-" Naruto started to think she wanted him to sleep with her.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she said cracking her knuckles "No ma'am!"

Tonight was a good night.

"Naruto-kun, do you drink?"

"Hell no…I plan on staying away from that crap. I want to honor my mother and sense-...Never mind." Naruto said with a sad smile. "You mean Jiraiya? He really was a wuss…never drinking, pretending to be a pervert his life."

"I wish he was still here, watching over me. He was a new light to my previous life. I would have dies like countless others a while ago." Naruto allowed his energetic attitude to slip. Then he bit his tongue, knowing he let something important slip.

"What do you mean "like countless others" you make it sound like a…war…what the HELL were you two doing on that three year training trip?"

"Finishing off ROOT members who that fucking idiot Danzo sent to invade MY homeland just for his own fucking power. I am going to remove EVERY Sharingan from his worthless corpse as it rots at my feet!" Naruto angrily yelled. Tsunade figured out he cursed in one sentence more than his entire life.

"You plan on killing one of Konaha's Elders?"

"No, no, God no, you misunderstand me. I plan on beating him, torturing him, drag his dying body across a bed of nails, then watch his wretched life leave him." Naruto said with an unknown expression of rage crossing his face. It did _NOT_ belong there. "He trespassed my homeland, killed my ancestors, tried to take our sacred techniques. He is a murderer. He killed innocent men, women, children, and even newborns. I will see to it myself that his existence is wiped off the PLANET!" he said while tears formed in his eyes. He was hurt, much more than anyone ever knew. His faced was then stuffed into the massive bust of Tsunade. It was funny how their positions were switched.

"Shhhh, don't cry, well even if you do, you always have my breasts to hide your face in." Tsunade said with a giggle…she really was 20 years.

_**Morning**_

Tsunade was by the sound of muffled yells. She looked down to see a head of blonde hair, and a bit of orange on the side.

'_Orange…NARUTO…oh wait….my clothes are still on, no funny smells, ok nothing bad happened. As much as I might have liked.'_

"MMPHMNMPH MPH MMN MUN MPH!" Naruto yelled. "AAAA-" Naruto was about to continue screaming until he noticed that…

TSUNADE'S BREAST WAS IN HIS MOUTH!

"Ooh Naruto-kun, I never knew you were so _bold_" Tsunade said.

"God, Tsunade-chan, I need air like all humans too. Now I need to get the attention of that Fuzzball in my gut."

Tsunade giggled before walking into the battlefield.

She took up her weapon that had served her well for years.

And she faced her enemy.

She ran, raising her weapon.

And started her daily paper work.

"DAMN THIS CRAP I'M GONNA MAKE KIRI'S REBBELION LOOK LIKE A PAPERBALL FIGHT!"

_**Inside Naruto's Mind**_

Naruto looked around.

Apparently he was in a Mountain somewhere.

"Where the hell is that fuzz ball?" he yelled across the mountain.

"Wait a second this is _MY_ mind, so I can do WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!" he said while making a ring of fire around himself. "Let's see, I've always wanted to fly" He said will looping around his Mindscape at breakneck speeds.

Until he flew into Kyuubis flaming tail.

"**What does my puny container want."**

"A magical flying pony. What else do I come here for?" Naruto said with full seriousness.

"**Let me out, and I will breed you, AN ARMY OF FLYING MAGICAL PONIES WITH THE FACES OF PLATYPUS'S!" **The Kyuubi hollered.

"It bought it? NO YO STUPID BALL OF FUZZ, I WANT CHAKRA!"

'_**He's willingly asking for my chakra, this could be my chance!**_**'**

"but… I want you to focus it into my teeth."

Kyuubi took all her strength not to face palm**.**

'_**why the hell does he want…Unless… MY LITTLE KIT IS PICKING A MATE!'**_

"**Kit, I'll give you, Just make sure to give her everything she wants, don't piss her off, and when she is right agree with her, if she is nowhere near right, agree with her."**

**Outside**

Naruto suddenly fell back into reality.

"Naruto-kun? What happened."

"Ah furball just gave me some retarded advice. Any way…I'm going to bit you."

Anyone who knew what was going on…Face palmed.

'_**YOU IDIOT! COULD YOU GET ANY MORE BLUNT?'**_

"Hehe…why do you want to bite me?" Tsunade said with a slightly scared smile. Worrying for her blonde.

"I have to enter Youki into your bloodstream to awaken the Uzumaki genes. It might hurt a bit though."

"O-ok." She said exposing her shoulder to the blonde who quirked an eyebrow at the action. "I don't know why…but the shoulder feels correct if you're about to willingly let someone bite you."

The younger blonde nodded, and positioned his mouth above her shoulder, and bit down.

Tsunade braced herself for any upcoming pain, but was thrown into and orgasmic bliss instead. At the same time she felt her body morphing rapidly. At first she thought her jutsu was failing and she was growing old. She was right.

Her jutsu broke and she was an old women, she even lost her strength.

But it didn't stop morphing her yet.

She started watching in fascination as her skin complexion started getting lighter, she felt stronger than she did in her prime. And her back hurt. Her chest did too.

"Tsunade-chan…Did it work?" Naruto inquired tiredly.

"Oh Kami…I feel like I am stronger then I was 22 years ago!"

"Good." The blonde said as he shut his eyes and fell asleep into her chest.

_**Ok…Finally got this out of my system.**_

_**I really needed al release for all this crack…so I made a crack fic. So please tell me what you think. Insane enough?**_

_**Please review ideas for the future. Constructive Criticism Is welcome, flamers, do not unnecessarily waste your flame.**_

_**Keep Your Head To The Clouds**_

_**Peace Out.**_


End file.
